My Pound of Ass
by The Shamrock Sage
Summary: The world hasn't been kind to Jiraiya. He's been beaten, battered, and blown up more times than he can count; and now because of foul play he's been suckered into becoming the Hokage. Livid that he now has to spend his twilight years doing paperwork instead of "research" our beloved Toad Sage decides to collect the pound of flesh owed to him. Explicit Content. Jiraiya/Harem.


**My fellow Fanfiction authors I feel that we've committed a disservice... To my knowledge this story will be the first harem story that centers on our "Paragon of Perversion" Lord Jiraiya. Come on guys, isn't it about time we gave the devil his due?**

**Regardless, this story is straight up smut. Some pretty serious shit is about to go down. This story isn't for the faint of heart; nor is it for those who enjoy plot. Go crazy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Why do we bother writing these?

**My Pound of Ass**

**Chapter 1: Hanami**

* * *

"So why is it that you've called me here Lord Jiraiya?" Sakura asked the white-haired Hokage as he sat in his chair behind the desk at the back of the office.

His old colleague and, now former, friend Tsunade had suckered him into the strenuous job when they went out drinking one night. Paperwork and debt stacked up fast during the blonde Hokage's, rather short, tenure. So, at the first opportunity she cut and ran; leaving the village saddled with her old gambling debts in addition to an inebriated Toad Sage as its leader. Not a move beneath the old Tsunade, but Jiraiya had thought she'd genuinely changed after meeting Naruto. She'd caught him off guard with a blow so underhanded and below the belt, but seeing no viable alternative, at least until Naruto came of age, the old Sage accepted the position in stride.

Six months had passed since that time. And while no progress had been made locating Tsunade he'd coordinated several, small victories against the Akatsuki and perhaps even more impressively against village's financial crisis.

Konoha was poised to regain its status as a world power with him at the helm. Now, he was ready to reap the benefits of his hard work.

The middle-aged Sannin gave a colloquial smile to the young woman before him, creating a pleasant atmosphere that was magnified by sight of the village in the backdrop. The view of the hidden village's nightlife was truly staggering from his office.

"Just an innocent assessment; I wish to evaluate your commitment to this village," Jiraiya said.

Intrigued, if slightly put off, by the Sannin's interest Sakura's left eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Go on."

"This village has been given a lot of grief in the past few months because of your former teacher," Jiraiya elaborated. "I have struggled to bear the brunt of the suffering and turmoil left in the wake of her desertion, but I am an old man Sakura and the years haven't been kind to me."

A twinge of pity echoed in Sakura's gut at the old Sage's confession. Jiraiya had always been a sort of role model to her, despite his notorious womanizing and alcoholism. He was after all one of the legendary Sannin. Seeing him so torn up by her master's betrayal made her skin crawl. Not only was he a kind and fair Hokage he was also her best friend's master and father figure, he deserved better.

"So, Sakura I have a test for you; more a reparation actually. Put simply, I want you to have sex with me to pay for your master's transgressions," he said in a perverted yet terrifyingly humorless tone. "What do you say?"

Sakura's once beautiful, placid face went a deep crimson out of embarrassed anger from the Hokage's disrespectful and inappropriate order. Proving her loyalty to the village wasn't worth her chastity, nothing was. Making any sort of offer on something so personal and priceless was so insultingly inconsiderate that it all but made her blood boil on the spot. "No way in hell! I'd fuckin' castrate you before I'd even let you touch me you depraved old bastard!" Sakura launched herself forward at the old Hokage; fist cocked back, intent on knocking the lecherous smirk off his face.

Not expecting such a response, Jiraiya's eyes widened in astonishment before he casually caught the young girl's fist in his palm, stopping her potentially fatal blow with little perceived effort.

A warm smile broke out on his face and he began to laugh genially, "Well, I certainly admire you're tenacity." He did always harbor a soft spot for the defiant types; and Sakura kind of reminded him of Kushina on that front. He always wanted to fuck Kushina.

His grip on the pinkette's hand tightened, threatening to crush it entirely. "Though I doubt you'd be able to make good on that threat." Jiraiya's demeanor had changed drastically from his ordinary lighthearted self as he stared into Sakura's still blazing green eyes.

"In any case, since you refused I suppose I'll be forced to take you into custody for treason."

Sakura adopted an expression of horror and looked at Jiraiya in abject confusion. "Treason? On what grounds?"

"It was discovered, in an un-filed ANBU report back from my predecessor's time, that two-and-a-half years ago on the night of the defection of one Sasuke Uchiha you, despite being in his presence, made no attempt to detain a deserting ninja." Jiraiya said.

Enraged further by his claim and the mention of her former teammate/love-interest Sakura tore her fist out of the Sannin's grasp. "There was no way that I could hav-"

"Furthermore!" Jiraiya continued, cutting Sakura off, "you offered him asylum in our village after he made his intent to defect known to you. Even going so far as saying that you yourself would defect from Konoha if he so desired."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized the gravity of the situation before her. Sakura's legs turned to rubber and she became unable to support her weight as she fell back into a hard wooden chair behind her.

Regret washed over the old man's face as he watched the attractive young girl before him go pieces. He did so hate the sight of a beautiful woman crying. "Given the nature of such offenses, and the grief that missing-ninjas have given us in recent years, you leave me with no choice but to sentence you to death."

Suave as ever, Jiraiya stood for a while behind the Hokage's desk until Sakura had calmed down. He then walked up next to the pink-haired girl and placed his hand comfortingly upon her shoulder. "You'll be given a few hours to say your goodbyes. It's a shame that things had to be this way Sakura… you had such promise." Delicately, he released his grip and began to head towards the door. "Hawk! Escort her to the correctional facility for processing!"

Sakura shot out of her chair and grasped tightly unto the end Jiraiya's sleeve. "Wait!" Sakura choked out as she clenched, quite literally, the very fabric of her life between her painted green nails.

Jiraiya's lips curled up into a devious smile at her plea. There was, of course, no ANBU operative currently posted at his office. The report; however, was very real. It came from a former ANBU operative who'd been disabled in the line of duty almost 10 years prior. Given the report, he'd have more than enough evidence to actually indict Sakura, if he so desired. That; however, was not his intention.

"Men and women finer than yourself have been executed for less Sakura. The grace period isn't for your sake… Naruto would never forgive me if I didn't give you a chance to say goodbye." Jiraiya said.

A spark lit in Sakura's eyes as she followed the trail of breadcrumbs Jiraiya had placed. "Exactly! Naruto would be absolutely crushed if I were executed for something like this. And, with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru still at large we need every spare ninja we can muster. Don't we?" Sakura reasoned, trying to play up on her attachment to Naruto. She attempted to appeal to the white-haired leader's softer side.

Jiraiya's eyes thinned menacingly as he turned his head to the side to look down at the young woman seated beside him. "Protecting Naruto and this village from the Akatsuki and Orochimaru is exactly why I'm doing this Sakura. You were prepared to side with the enemy. Missing-ninjas bred within our own borders are currently the single greatest threat we're facing. I can't just let you off with a warning or a hard slap upon the wrist. This village needs to be reminded what the cost of treason is! You must be held accountable for your actions. I won't make the same mistakes my predecessors made. **I'll ensure the safety of this village, all it's people, and of my godson at any cost. Even if it means cracking a few eggs or snapping a few necks"**

The hope that had glimmered in Sakura's emerald eyes faded fast as she broke out in a cold sweat, her hands beginning to tremble and loosen their grip.

"As the apprentice to the former Hokage you must understand the severity of this situation. I gave you a chance to prove yourself and in response you took up arms against me. You have secrets that could not only compromise our village, but also our jinchuriki. Secrets that I've deemed to be no longer secure in your care. Your life means nothing in comparison to that of my godson."

Fresh tears streamed down Sakura's face as recognition of her own worthlessness washed over her. Immediately upon this she became very cold. Her fingers slid weakly down the fabric of Jiraiya's green kimono shirt. Free from her clutch he resumed walking out the door.

The brass knob of the door rotated with a click and with an audible whine the door creaked open allowing the cool night air to roll into his office. "Wait!"

Jiraiya's step froze in midair; he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Sakura was on her hands and knees, face buried in the carpet. "I-I'll …I'll accept your proposal." Jackpot.

"My proposal? That ship has already sailed. You've already denied my quite generous offer, it won't be extended again," Jiraiya replied.

Sakura sat up on her knees and curled her hands up into fists trying to wipe the tears away from her bloodshot eyes. Head still bowed and voice shaking, "B-but that was before I even knew what was going on! That's not fair sir, that's just not fair!" Sakura yelled.

"And yet here you are. Asking me to extend, once again, the same command that you threatened to castrate me over? Well forget it."

Still on her knees Sakura's right hand grasped onto her left arm, crossing under her rather modest bust and lifting the petite globes of flesh. She rose to her feet and her emerald eyes rose to meet Jiraiya's. "I-I'll give you my body. And not just this once, but from now on! I will give you anything and do everything that you ask," she pleaded, "and in exchange all you have to do is let me live."

Jiraiya's eyes softened as he looked at her shaken demeanor, dead set upon saving her own hide. "While it's not like I don't appreciate the offer Sakura, my earlier offer was to see to how far you would go for the sake of Konoha. I had no intention of following through. After all, if I wanted sex with no strings attached whores are a dime a dozen, and to be quite frank your nothing too special."

Sakura wavered a bit. She had never considered that even the "Legendary Super Pervert" Jiraiya had standards. Twisted though they seemed. Sakura; however, was prepared for these kinds of objections, "Fair enough, even whores however can refuse to provide certain services, I will have no such inhibitions. Anything you want anytime."

Jiraiya's eyes lit up at that sentiment. He gave a long, defeated sigh as he stared upon her pale yet determined face. He gave her a small smile to reassure her he was considering her offer, "Your will to live is commendable kid… But I'm not sure I'd be able to trust you."

A fresh, panicked sob escaped Sakura's pink lips at that.

Jiraiya let out another long sigh and acted like he was still thinking her offer over, "I'm going to go against my better judgment and give you a shot."

Overwhelmed that she'd be given the opportunity to save her own skin Sakura collapsed down to her knees, bowing to the elderly Hokage out of gratitude.

Jiraiya drew an old key from the pocket of his cloak and quickly stuck it into the door's lock. Tumblers clicked and whirled as Jiraiya twisted the key to the right, locking it up tight. For a few seconds the door itself glowed a pale blue before it returned to how it was. "Now we won't be disturbed," Jiraiya said offhandedly as he paced himself back over to reclaim his seat of power. Turning once more to face Sakura as he sat down he said, "Stand up Sakura! Show some backbone."

On shaky legs Sakura rose to her feet and brushed a stray tear from her cheek to meet the gaze Jiraiya had leveled at her.

A lecherous smile found its way to Jiraiya's lips. "Good girl, now strip for me," he said commandingly with barely contained lust leaking into his voice.

Fresh panic and self-consciousness spilled across Sakura's cheeks, manifesting itself in a rosy, red blush. Fingers trembling in apprehension Sakura's right hand fumbled with the zipper on her Chinaesque top; gently pulling apart its teeth to peel away the first layer covering her modesty. With a click the separate parts of the zipper detached before the top floated down to the tiled floor. Leaving Sakura's chest covered only by the pure white bandages that bound her breasts and left her midriff bare.

Just from her stomach alone Jiraiya could tell that Sakura took excellent care of herself. Her cream-colored skin had almost imperceptible tan lines at her shoulders paying homage to her fair complexion just as her toned yet level stomach did to her training regiment. Clearly Sakura was not one for lying around, little to no excess fat could be found on her body. She had a rocking athletic figure accentuated by a pair of flaring hips that had subtle sex lines extending above the waistline of her pink pseudo-skirt.

It seemed a shame that she marred this otherwise extraordinary figure with tightly wrapped dressings.

Jiraiya was well aware that most female ninjas preferred this method of compression to bras or spandex, but he despised it. Not to mention, Sakura's bindings seemed tighter than necessary if the milky flesh bulging out of the bandages were any indication. They'd have to go.

Sakura realized that Jiraiya wouldn't be sated by her actions thus far. Being a trained warrior of a hidden village she'd been required as part of her basic training regiment to take a seduction seminar at age fifteen. Though she would never admit it she found the subject fascinating, especially the physiology of the art. Being of the middling sort in looks and talent at the time she never had much of a future as a seductress. Even so, despite her limited experience in the art, Sakura knew that what she had done up till now was tantamount to a tease to even an inexperienced man. To a seasoned pro with an epitaph likes of "The Legendary Super Pervert" her antics thus far would struggle to fuel even a fleeting fancy, much less establish her worth to him.

Sucking in a deep breath Sakura's coiled up abdomen tightened further as her hands roamed around her chest trying to find the latch keeping her bindings taut. Fumbling around with the elastic latch for a second she finally released the wraps. Letting out her breath, Sakura's chest expanded allowing her bound breasts to breathe. The bandages unraveled rapidly exposing patches of smooth white skin as well as a small sliver of light pink almost at the center of Sakura's left breast.

Moving at a methodical pace, Sakura unwound the wraps revealing the pert bundles hidden beneath the bandages. Quarter-sized, pale-pink nipples made themselves manifest, highlighting the visual's appeal with their arrival. They were slightly too large for her bust size and tied in almost seamlessly with the bulk of her breasts, bringing to an elegant apex one of the focal points of her femininity. The mouth-watering buds twitched in anticipation, promising Jiraiya much further amusement. He watched as her nipples hardened in front of him, begging to be paid some long overdue attention. A bill Jiraiya was more than happy to foot. First; however, the pinkette would have to make a 'down' payment and Jiraiya already had a toll in mind.

The show hadn't come to a close there however. Caught in the heat of the moment, Sakura had forgotten to remove the arm pads covering her elbows. A rookie mistake, and one that didn't go unnoticed by the Sannin. Sakura was nervous, hell she was a wreck, she had done an admirable job masking that fact to this point, but the discomfort she exhibited as she unwound her bindings betrayed her. Jiraiya made a living reading people's faces and he could see by the way Sakura held her eyes she was out of moves.

The metallic clasps holding up the pale pink pseudo-skirt hugging Sakura's waist clanged together unfettered as Sakura shifted her hips back and forth beginning to work the article of clothing down her long, slender legs. Her back arched gracefully pushing her ass out as she bent over and guided the skirt down. Her breasts dipped forward with her chest and retained their rotund structure as they swayed hypnotically in front of the Sannin. Sakura released the cloth after she had reached her knees allowing the skirt to slip down past her boots and pool at her heels.

With deliberate caution Sakura began to remove the kunai holster from her right thigh. Jiraiya's attention had immediately shifted to it as she began bending over to remove her skirt and with good reason. Provided an opening she may just have whisked one at the lecherous, old bastard.

Jiraiya extended one of his palms and made a motion with his fingers after she had unlatched the holster.

Sakura tossed him the pouch, which he caught with an almost causal ease. A loud, grinding screech pierced the air as Jiraiya milled the holster and kunai inside to shavings with a **Rasengan** and deposited the remains into the wastebasket beside his desk. Clearly this wasn't his first rodeo.

"Good," Jiraiya uttered. "That'll be fine for now babe; in the meantime why don't you come over here and I'll give you something to keep you occupied."

Sakura was left completely nude aside from her high-top boots, black spandex shorts, and her arm warmers. Her hands traveled upward and cupped her breasts; trying to retain a few shreds of the dignity she had just shed. Short, hesitant strides closed the gap between the two, bringing them within inches of each other.

There wasn't much that Sakura excelled in when it came to her physique, but when it came to the ass department she was second to none. Being a ninja by trade had a huge hand in the development of her lower assets and afforded her the skills needed to handle such ordinance. And damned if it didn't show when she sauntered her over to the seated Jiraiya in her shorts and boots. "What do you want me to do?" The pinkette questioned in a low defeated tone.

"Well, for starters, I'd like you to kneel right over here…" The old man commanded as he motioned to the space in between his spread legs. "Then I'd like you to get busy."

Unable to refuse the Sannin's command, despite her disgust, Sakura made her way down to his crotch. All the while, keeping her breasts covered by her hands.

Sakura rubbed her thighs together uncomfortably as her eyes shifted from the floor to the very noticeable bulge that ran up the crotch of his pants. They stayed that way for a time until Jiraiya finally broke the silence between them, "Damn…"

Confused by the Toad Sage's sudden emission, the trance like look on his face, and his unhinged jaw Sakura raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "What? You got something to say?"

Jiraiya's eyes snapped back into focus as he continued staring down at the pink-haired teen between his legs. "Nah, you just look better on your knees," he ground out.

If looks could kill Jiraiya would be halfway to hell from the way the pinkette was glaring at him. A glare that Jiraiya returned in spades, along with a smirk that spread mockingly across his face.

Feeling utterly shutdown in this most recent battle of wills Sakura's shoulders slumped and her nails dug further into her chest.

Embarrassed, and slightly wounded, by his earlier insult she glowered at the lump in his pants. "Sakura, need I remind you what's on the line here?" Empty threats weren't Jiraiya's style and his infamous impatience was starting to shine through.

Finally removing her hands from her chest Sakura's slender fingers wandered up Jiraiya's green pant legs until they came to a stop at the crotch of his pants. Unlatching the fastener at his waist she swiftly tugged at his fly; wishing in a more sadistic part of her mind that his surely impotent shaft would get caught in it's brass teeth.

Instead a meaty thwack resonated through the office after Sakura 'released the Kraken' and was roughly struck under her chin by a large, hard object. It took a moment for Sakura's mind to register that she had been hit; and longer still to come to terms with the fact that what had just hit her was attached to the pelvis of her new master. Her expression went blank as she gave Jiraiya's 'equipment' a quick once over.

"Eleven inches," the Sage said to answer her unasked question.

"_Eleven inches…" _the young girl repeated in her head. She'd never say it aloud but it looked even bigger up close. Naturally, as a medical ninja, she had seen more than her fair share of phallic organs, but only in a purely medical capacity. Some men even had erections during their physicals; it had never bothered her then. She hadn't, to date, ever come into contact with one in so intimate a setting however. Nor had she ever seen one that came close to Jiraiya's in terms of size. Seeing a penis during an examination and seeing one while having… relations, she decided, were much different.

She shifted on her knees nervously as she stared at Jiraiya's pulsating member. It looked so angry. Like some sort of wicked god that demanded sacrifice, and she happened to be on the altar.

Fascination took the innocent girl over, causing her to reach for his penis as she would during a medical exam. Sakura cupped his testicles in her right hand and gently rolled the orbs between her fingers. Satisfied with their size Sakura released his balls and ascended to the shaft. Her petite hands could barely wrap around his girth as she inspected the engorged muscle throbbing in her palms. She gave the tissue gentle squeezes and marveled at how the head of his penis and the veins along the shaft purpled and swelled with blood. She couldn't detect any abnormalities in the tissue aside from its remarkable bulk and vitality.

Annoyed by the impromptu medical examination, which was apparently Sakura's idea of foreplay, Jiraiya's impatience came to a head. Taking hold of his charge's rosy locks he drew her head closer to his equipment; making his desire perfectly clear.

Sakura gave an experimental lick along the underside of Jiraiya's penis where the head met the bulk of the man's imposing shaft. Losing a bit of her nerve at his unfamiliar, musky taste she looked up at Jiraiya with a puppy-dog expression, practically begging the man to let her stop there. The old Sage, however, wasn't in a charitable mood. Jiraiya chided roughly as he tightened his grasp on her pink locks inching her head closer to his member.

Sakura got the memo. With quivering lips she placed a small chaste kiss on the head of Jiraiya's penis coating her lips with a thin layer of his pre-cum. Moisture pooled in the crotch of her shorts as she realized that her first labial contact with a man was on their penis. It made her feel cheap; like she was an easy, loose woman, or a common whore rather than the lady she thought she was.

She placed a few light pecks along the underside of Jiraiya's shaft as she became familiar with her new best friend. Gaining a little confidence along the way her kisses grew longer and wetter until finally she dragged her warm slippery tongue up the bottom of his cock halting at the top and letting its length rest on her face. Steeling herself for what came next she pulled her head back and parted her lips.

Jiraiya gave a small shudder when he felt Sakura pop the crown of his cock into her mouth. Watching with rapt attention as his penis, or at least some of it, disappeared down her throat. Sakura's tongue fluttered lightly against the bottom of his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down.

Not one to sit idly by, Jiraiya's hands wandered their way to her chest. Taking a handful of each of the two lobes he delicately kneaded the soft flesh in his palms making the girl halt her ministrations to release a soft mewl of surprise. Gradually, he loosened his grip and started rolling her sensitive nipples in-between his thumb and index fingers, making the inexperienced girl underneath him cream.

Sakura released Jiraiya's member with an audible pop as warm ejaculate ran down her inner-thighs. With a newfound zeal she attacked his penis, fitting just under five inches down her throat before she succumbed to her gag reflex.

A familiar stirring took residence in Jiraiya's balls as the pinkette devoured his cock. Taking a bundle of her pink hair into his hand he started bobbing in and out of Sakura's mouth. Sakura hummed angrily at the old Hokage as he basically force-fed her his member. Which only served to send Jiraiya further over the edge as her humming vibrations travelled up his shaft.

Jiraiya's orgasm followed soon after causing him to shove his cock way down into Sakura's throat. Sakura was caught off guard when he forced himself literally down her esophagus, causing her to swallow on Jiraiya's cock while he began to expand in her throat. Gagging on the massive object that had been forced into her Sakura choked him back up into her mouth before she felt spurts of warm sticky seed splashing against the back of her tongue.

After he finished, Jiraiya drew his member from Sakura's pink lips. Her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk, nursing his load in her mouth unsure of what to do with it. "Good girl, now swallow it," Jiraiya commanded.

Doing as she was told Sakura gulped down the thick, bitter, white pilsner. The musky liquid clung to her molars, as if to ensure she got a good taste, while the bulk of the gooey load slid down her throat. Sakura felt the seed coagulate in her gut creating a sour heat in her stomach. The soaked, sore outer lips of her sex began to burn in anticipation as she imagined the same roasting warmth sweltering in its intended cavity.

Not content to stop at a tug and tuck with the young girl Jiraiya's eyes wandered to the black skintight shorts that still covered Sakura's trove. "Be a doll and stand up for me Sakura."

Obeying his orders Sakura rose slowly from her knees, arms draped over her breasts once again. It only took a short glance for Jiraiya to see that the seat of Sakura's shorts were flooded with her arousal. Leaving a telltale wet patch over the subtle crease in the material covering her sex.

"Spin around."

Sakura complied once again.

"Take em' off."

Like clockwork Sakura removed the pale pink arm-warmers that covered her elbows. She was stalling for time.

Jiraiya gave an amused laugh at her antics. "Take the shorts off this time Sakura."

Slender white fingers slipped under the elastic band holding up the dark material and with a fluent movement yanked the fabric down.

Jiraiya's eyes were met with one of nature's most awe-inspiring sights as Sakura shimmied out of her shorts. Which he now knew she wore with nothing underneath.

There, readily visible to anyone in the room, was Sakura's perfectly innocent pussy; framed by two luscious globes pale of flesh. Her entrance still enclosed by two taut petals of rosy skin, safeguarding the core of her pink sex from being exposed to prying eyes. Her ass gave a satisfying bounce as she stepped her boots out of the short's leggings, abandoning the now unnecessary article of clothing.

Standing bolt upright after the embarrassing display that she had just shown to the Sannin; Sakura's quite generous butt lightly jiggled as her two cheeks smacked together. The ethereally fashioned globes rippled lithely before returning to their un-aroused state, forming a tight seal over her virgin pussy. Temporarily putting Jiraiya's prize tantalizingly further out of his grasp, being just faintly visible in the gap between her two supple thighs.

This however did little to impede Jiraiya, whose blood now boiled in anticipation, "Come on babe, turn and show me what you're working with."

Hesitating for the briefest of moments Sakura spun around in her high-top shinobi boots. Revealing her profile to the leering expression of Jiraiya. Sakura stood naked as the day she was born in front of a man who was probably old enough to be her grandfather. She didn't know his exact age. It'd be rude to ask.

Liquid fire rushed through her veins as her figure shook uncontrollably with discomfort. Her body wasn't meant to be sullied by someone of his advanced age otherwise they'd have been born at closer intervals.

Across the room similar thoughts were rushing through Jiraiya's head as his mind positively raged at the prospect of ruining yet another woman who society deemed incompatible with his age. Being a ninja was as much fun as a man could have with his pants still on, but making love to a beautiful woman almost a lifetime apart from him. Well, that went into a class of its own.

Sakura was by no means the most breath-taking woman Jiraiya had ever laid eyes on. The obvious outlier being Kushina, followed closely by Tsunade; but she came pretty damn close, if only because of her age. Her figure radiated a youth that he found invigorating. The prospect of dominating her inexperienced body was made all the sweeter by her reactions to her current situation.

Standing a mere five feet away from the still seated man Sakura's shoulders drooped submissively as her head fell in shame. Opting to now cover her modesty Sakura's bare breasts were left exposed. The enticingly pliant orbs were smashed together between her arms which made a sad V across her body as she cupped her mound in her tiny hands. Her nipples, now free from the warmth and safety of her embrace, were abandoned to the air's cooling touch causing the pale pink buds to stand erect.

Blood began to drain from Jiraiya's extremities, en route to a location that demanded more immediate sustenance to fire on all cylinders.

Finally reining in her emotions, Sakura's head rose in much the same way that Jiraiya's lesser head had risen moments ago. Unease; however, still shimmered in her watery green eyes and frowning features.

Sakura had always been insecure about her body. In her adolescent days her arch-rival/best-friend Ino began paying homage to her imperfections. Ironically the moniker given to her, "Billboard Brow", for a substantial period of her life applied to her breasts as well. For years she'd struggled with her outward appearance, especially her breasts. Which, a few short months ago, were but a shadow of their current glory.

"Ugly bitch," that insult thrown at her by Sai still rang in her ears to this day. Earlier that very same day she had asked Naruto if he thought she become more womanly over the two-years they'd spent apart only to be told that she looked "no different."All the work that she had put forth to make herself stronger and more beautiful for the sole purpose of bringing back the love of her life amounted to nothing in his eyes. She'd never admit it but a small part of her died that day; taking with it a shred of her dignity and a portion of the radiance she'd beamed with.

A cold chill ran up her spine as she locked eyes with the man sitting in her former master's chair. An office that had once provided her with a sense of security now just made her feel even more exposed. Was it odd that feeling made her kind of damp?

Jiraiya leaned forward in his chair placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his thumbs behind his closed fists. His eyes wandered all over the pinkette's body before coming to a rest staring at her hands. "Come now Sakura, keep those palms there any longer and mine won't have any work to do down there."

Tears began to stream down Sakura's cheeks as she swallowed her pride and began to part her hands. This marked the second time this evening Sakura had to swallow something unpleasant. This load she found much more bitter than the former however and it left no pooling warmth when it reached her stomach like Jiraiya's seed had earlier. No, she felt only a cool sinking feeling in her gut as she allowed her hands to fall feebly to her waist side.

Jiraiya's mouth fell agape as he watched the presentation he had been anticipating for far too long now. Hidden beneath Sakura's hands was a flawless pink seam that ran along the intersection of Sakura's creamy white thighs, parting the pale, tender flesh into two thick morsels. Hairless and untouched it immediately enticed and entranced the Sannin with it splendor. Clear sweat and tang covered the young woman's mound making her gem glisten in the rooms' ambient light. The cherry blossom's striking flower had finally been revealed; all that remained was the pollination.

Taking the initiative Jiraiya stood up from his throne; letting his green kimono pants fall past his feet. His erection, resurrected by his "flower viewing", now stood flying at full mast. He walked hurriedly towards her, feet pattering quietly on the tiled flooring. Standing mere inches apart the difference in height between the two became apparent. Jiraiya towered more than a head above Sakura making her seem like a child in comparison.

Their initial contact imminent, Sakura steeled herself and pursed her lips firmly together expecting to lose her first kiss. She was; however, surprised when their bodies collided not at their lips but at their pelvises. Or rather his member colliding with her navel. Sakura felt a rigid shaft pressing down on her belly applying a firm, even pressure as it ran its length up along her. Jiraiya wrapped his arms tightly around the stunned pinkette enveloping her in a tender embrace.

Sakura went weak at the knees as she settled into Jiraiya's touch; his aged but chiseled muscles locked her into his clutch and paralyzed her with their warm reassuring grip. Jiraiya's shaft pulsated enthusiastically against her naked stomach digging into the defenseless flesh with a maddening strength that drove Sakura insane with desire. An almost searing heat pooled in her loins making the startled girl to shudder out of shock and causing her sopping cunt to drip in expectation.

Jiraiya loosened his grip, took a small step back, and brought his left hand up to Sakura's chin tilting her face up to meet his with his index finger and thumb. Sakura's beautiful green eyes melded with Jiraiya's black ones broadcasting the hesitation she felt with her unsteady gaze. Her pink lips parted only slightly as her front teeth bit into her lower lip. A small thrust by Jiraiya at their now separated hips drove his dick into Sakura's crease eliciting a surprised moan from the young pinkette. She parted her lips, snapped her eyes shut, and tiled her head back in pleasure. In that instant Jiraiya seized the young girl's trembling lips and tenderly began to suckle on the lower one. He could taste Sakura's cherry flavored Chapstick in addition to her minty saliva, which still had a small trace of his essence clinging to it.

Typically, providing lip service to a woman who had already supplied oral service was a no deal. Exceptions were being with Sakura, however, as the odds of him getting tail this good again in his lifetime were slim to none.

The Sage kneaded Sakura's tender lips as though he were working clay. Their skin meshed together in a forced but gradually loosening fashion as the girl relaxed into the old man's kiss. She too began to work her inexperienced mouth, making several missteps along the way; clanging their front teeth together, crushing her upper lip, and lightly bruising the spongy flesh. Causing her lips to retract in pain.

Sakura and Jiraiya's mouths separated leaving both parties gasping for air with ragged breaths. Jiraiya leaned slightly further over and pressed his forehead against Sakura's and looped his arms around her slender waist. Jiraiya stared longingly into Sakura's emerald eyes before his face broke out into full-blown grin resembling her blond teammate's in more ways than one. His smile lit up the room, bringing her emotions to a boil and causing her the corners of her own mouth to curl up in spite of herself.

Encouraged by her response to his actions thus far Jiraiya stepped it up a notch. He brought his hands from their resting place around her waist and set them to work on her butt. He cupped and lifted the malleable buns in his palms; working over the tender flesh in much the same way that he had her breasts earlier. He kneaded the doughy lobes in his palms, spreading and toying with her supple cheeks. Her skin was so damn soft and smooth down there that it made his manhood twitch at the prospect of the veritable cushions impacting against his pelvis.

Speaking of his cock, Sakura's creamy thighs had parted ever so slightly allowing for the head of his shaft to glide down her into her slit. Warmth and an inviting slickness greeted the elderly ninja as slid his way between her dripping petals.

Abruptly breaking off their kiss with a gasp, Sakura's head tilted back as the long firm rod split her lips. She gave a long low moan as the shaft tore into her sex, making her hips involuntarily buck out of desire. Their hips met forcefully at the end of Jiraiya's stroke causing Sakura to cream on the base of his shaft dousing her inner thighs and his dick with her arousal.

The soon to be lovers stayed that way for a time before Jiraiya couldn't contain himself any longer and he withdrew his length from her taint. He guided the young girl over to the desk.

Sakura leaned back on the hardwood siding of the workstation, sitting her butt on its ledge. There they resumed their make out session in a much more heated manner. Sakura now reciprocated Jiraiya's ministrations in full. Opening her mouth to his exploration; their tongues danced, battling for dominance.

Zeal eventually fell to experience however as Jiraiya's tongue pressed down on the center of Sakura's causing the girl to give a small moan in objection. He whipped around the young girls mouth at break-neck speed. Making sure to take a stab at all the standard zones, getting a feel for how the young girl wanted it. His examination of her tonsils came to a halt however when he overextended and tickled the roof of her mouth with the tip of his tongue. Allowing the enraptured woman to take control by slipping her tongue beneath his and pushing it into his mouth.

Nevertheless, Jiraiya finished with a Parthian shot by spreading the teen's thighs, allowing him unrestricted 'access' to her personals. Jiraiya wasted no time taking advantage of his newfound freedom and began to gently rub Sakura's nether lips. He ran his fingers fluently through her folds teasing and kneading the tender flesh in small circular motions. Warm, viscous arousal coated the tips of his fingers allowing his digits to glide across the glossy, pink skin of her petals.

The pleasure induced by Jiraiya's "petting" forced Sakura to break off their increasingly heated kisses so that she could let out a few deep sweltering pants of desperation. Their faces never separated by more than an inch, their noses smashed up against each other; until Sakura seized Jiraiya's lips and drew him into another wet, longing kiss.

Progress was being made. Sloppy Sakura controlled kisses were exchanged between the couple as she took the reigns in their make-out session. She was getting into it and stepping her game up. Jiraiya had no choice but to respond in kind.

Running his fingers up along her wet inner lips Jiraiya peeled back the hood covering Sakura's clit. He sandwiched the hardened nub in between his fingers and went to work teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. The poor girl never stood a chance. Within seconds he had her legs writhing at the unfamiliar sensation bringing their make-out session to an abrupt end. "Oh my god! I've never felt this fucking good before!" Sakura yelled out instinctively as her head leaned back and eyes fluttered in ecstasy.

"Then you better brace yourself honey," Jiraiya warned in a low, guttural tone, "because we're just getting to the best part."

With a forceful shove Jiraiya pushed Sakura down on to his desk so that her back rested on its finished surface. He casually took hold of her milky thighs and pulled her into his hips and letting her legs fold next to her midsection in the air. Oh, how he longed to plunge balls deep into her and fuck her bowlegged. And now nothing stood in the way of him skewering her on his shaft and making her squealing like a stuck pig.

Jiraiya guided his length to the puckered opening laying at the core of her untapped sex. Lining up the tip of his dick with the entrance to her maidenhood he gave small half-hearted thrusts, teasing the gateway to her most sacred place. He enjoyed the sensation of the spongy, pink flesh pressing up against the engorged head of his cock. Applying a little more force upward he slid past the entrance to her vagina and rubbed his junk up between her spread labia. Thus far he'd been very accommodating of the younger woman's inexperience, but now he just wanted to get his dick wet. He began his initial descent.

Sakura's slick vaginal walls immediately wrapped themselves around the glans of his penis, fitting snugly around the surface of his shaft. At just over an inch her canal began to seize up, halting his progress. "How are you feeling?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura let out a labored groan before breaking out into a wily smile. "Like my pussy just ate some meat that's well past its expiration date," she said as Jiraiya began to withdraw his dick from her depths. Or at least what little of it he had gotten into the pinkette's once virgin snatch.

Jiraiya gave a lighthearted chuckle at that. She had spirit this one, she reminded him of a younger, less busty Tsunade. He always wanted to fuck Tsunade, but he'd settle for her pink-haired pupil any day. He was happy that he hadn't broken her spirit with his actions thus far; it shouldn't have been that easy. And after all, he did so love a challenge.

He started rocking his hips back and forth, sawing his way in and out of Sakura with each stroke. Forcing his way deeper into her velvety folds. Slowly the pain of the intrusion faded as the pinkette adjusted to the size of the monstrous cock being driven into her and the endorphins started flowing. Pleasure coiled up in her loins as she began to crave the fullness she felt when his cock buried itself into her. She began meeting his trusts from under him by bucking her hips, pushing him ever deeper into her pussy.

Coming to an abrupt stop less than four inches into Sakura Jiraiya let out a guttural moan, reveling in the sensation provided by Sakura's snatch. It felt as though his penis was slipping into a pool of warm honey, throbbing and squeezing his dick like a firm, slick snare. He clasped his hands unto her creamy hips and abandoned his piecemeal descent into her. He really wanted to make her scream.

Without pulling out he started to sink his way farther and farther into her cunt, not stopping despite the convulsions coursing through her narrowed vaginal walls. Sakura's ass gave a satisfying jiggle as she too reared into his thrust. Eyes shut and mouth open, Sakura issued a few high-pitched squeaks. Four inches, five inches, his cock continued burrowing into her until eventually the head of his cock ran up against a solid mass around six inches deep.

From experience Jiraiya knew this was most likely her cervix. Carefully, he continued to push past the mass. Unlike with most women where the path to further penetration was behind the cervix Jiraiya found himself ushered in front of it. He felt the small dimple embedded in the muscle run along the underside of his cock as he tried to find the upper limits of her sex. At seven and a half inches he felt himself bottom out in her vagina, reaching the absolute threshold of what she could take.

Sakura's eyes glazed over in satisfaction as she was filled to the brim by Jiraiya's cock. Feeling the tension in her loins release all at once Sakura gave a harsh yell of passion and came around Jiraiya's cock, hard.

Her inner walls squeezed firmly down on his rod, molding the malleable flesh so that it fit snugly around the girth of his shaft. Allowing the newly remodeled channel to massage the exterior of Jiraiya's throbbing member in an effort to coax the seed from it. Spasms coursed through her spent snatch as the old man's dick cast the shape her pussy would now take.

Jiraiya pulled the climaxing pinkette up so her chest rested against his and smashed his lips against hers. He shifted his hips fiercely to ready his shot by repositioning his cock inside of her so that the tip pressed against the entrance to her womb. Lock and loaded Jiraiya allowed himself to gradually fall into an orgasm of his own.

A thick, white blob of seed spurted against the entrance to Sakura's cervix, bursting the seal on her honey pot. Jiraiya's second shot was clumsy and travelled up past her uterus into her vagina. The next few blasts however flowed directly through her open cervix, plastering against the insides of her womb. Sakura's eyes rolled back into her skull as a fountain of female ejaculate sprayed from her lower lips. The sensation of being inseminated exploded like fireworks behind her eyelids; bringing Sakura's orgasm to a whole new level of bliss. The only thing she felt was the warm sensation of rope after rope of dense sperm entering her womb. She didn't have the power to cry out in pleasure anymore and could only mewl weakly into Jiraiya's mouth.

Jiraiya broke their kiss and rested his head on her shoulders while he emptied himself into her. The tight contractions of her vagina practically wrung the ejaculate from his cock and propelled his sperm at an amazing speed through her cervix.

After little over a minute she'd loosened up enough that Jiraiya was finally able to unsheathe himself from her vagina, set her on the desk, and walk over to the widow overlooking the peaceful, moonlit Konoha.

Sakura's half-lidded eyes fluttered open; her fuck-addled mind returning from her orgasmic high only to be left with an odd sensation between her legs. Warm, fresh baby batter sloshed wildly around inside her. she felt filled; like when you have a full bladder or ate too much food. It made her yearn for more.

"What you're done already?" she huffed out in a throaty voice, chest still heaving from her climax, "Did the Legendary Super Pervert really just run out of steam after one round?"

Jiraiya gave an indignant grunt as he shifted his sight over to the reflection of Sakura sitting on his desk in the window. She had a mischievous expression on her face accentuated by a particularly animalistic grin. Sakura made no attempt to cover herself anymore and sat with her legs dangling over the table displaying her formerly tight, pink slit, which now hung loosely open in a fairly noticeable gape. "You're pretty cheeky for a slut who can't take eight inches of meat."

"Eight inches? Really? Felt like four." Sakura casually dismissed.

"You're writing a check your ass can't cash kid," Jiraiya ground out.

Sakura gave a small conceited humph, "You're talking to the medical apprentice of the honorable former Hokage," Jiraiya scoffed at that, "so don't bullshit me when I ask you…" Pause for effect. "Are you having trouble **"****_winding_ _up_"** your **"**_**toy"**_?"

Anger flickered briefly across the old Sage's furrowed brow. The room's temperature plummeted and its air thickened. "Just who do you think you're talking to? I am: The Fancy of Females Far and Wide! An Utterly Gutsy Ninja! A Paragon of Total Masculinity! And the Insatiable Sage of Sex!"

"As though only one fuck could satisfy the lust of Jiraiya the Gallant!" By the time Jiraiya's impromptu posturing had ended the Sannin had a leg planted firmly on the arm of his chair, a forearm resting on his knee, and Sakura's eyes wandering aimlessly around the room. Not paying any mind to the Toad Sage.

Annoyed that his monologuing had been ignored by the pink-haired girl Jiraiya's hands curled up into fists at his side, _"Alright then, petulant children need a firm hand; not open arms."_

Setting his naked ass down in Tsunade's old chair Jiraiya sat back and relaxed. "Alright then, no more kiddy shit. Get over here and get on the floor."

Sakura closed her thighs and looked skeptically at the man sitting across from her. "Why?"

"Why? Because you're going to clean up the mess you made like a good little bitch and then I'm going to teach you how to really fuck." Jiraiya deadpanned in an icy tone that sent one message. Playtime was over.

Sakura hopped off the desk of her former, and now current, master; leaving behind a small puddle of cum on its surface. Her breasts gave a small jiggle as she knelt down in-between his knees and went to work on him using her mouth.

Still inexperienced when it came to oral, Sakura gave a few exploratory licks to the underside of his penis before taking the semi-hard length into her mouth. She faired slightly better this time around and was able to work almost 6 inches down her throat by herself before she gagged and pulled her head back, causing a few thick tendrils of saliva to drip onto her breasts.

Not paying attention to the slight fumble on her part Sakura's left hand travelled down her midriff to her pussy and plunged two fingers into the warm, gooey, white mess that trickled from it. The others went to work jerking the shaft of his cock before she plunged its tip back into her mouth.

She attacked her breasts in a vicious fashion; clawing at the pale white flesh between her fingers and twisting her pink nipples until the buds practically cried out in agony.

Confident in her work, Sakura stopped her ministrations, rested her fingertips on the floor between her legs, smashed her aching breasts together between her shoulders, and sat back on her heels while looking up into Jiraiya's eyes with an excited smile on her blushing face. "Ready?" She questioned in an innocent voice while tilting her head slightly to the left.

She received only a dumbfounded nod from the ponytailed Hokage, who sat captivated by the unbelievably sexy sight in front of him. Sakura stood up quickly making her now pink and red breasts jiggle. With a giggle she walked herself over Jiraiya's crotch, hovering only centimeters above his member, and brought his face into the valley between her breasts. Her right hand wrapped around his lubed up shaft and guided him in.

Unlike before, Sakura's pussy gave little resistance to the insertion of Jiraiya's dick, allowing the pillar of flesh to glide smoothly into her core. Jiraiya felt a familiar pressure clamp down around his cock as she slipped him into her folds. Sakura let out a feral moan when she felt the Jiraiya crash against the back of her vagina, stopping her descent.

She traced her pale green fingernails up Jiraiya's chest, circling the fabric covering the man's nipples mischievously, "So~ almighty "Sage of Sex" what's next?"

"This," Jiraiya stated as he shifted his hips to once again align the divots of their respective procreative organs. His fingertip glowed a dark blue as he brought the digit to rest a few inches above her clit.

As much as he now despised his old friend Jiraiya had to admit Tsunade's medical-ninjutsu did come in handy.

Through carefully practiced control he started to synthesize vast amounts of oxytocin in her body. After only about half a minute something started to happen. Convulsions began coursing through her inner walls as Jiraiya felt the opening in the middle of her cervix begin to expand. Sakura was going into labor.

Sakura's teeth clenched in pain and tears streamed down her cheeks as the unfamiliar and excruciating contractions dilated her cervix. Jiraiya switched over to synthesizing endorphins in her system to block the pain receptors in her uterus by using another jutsu he had Tsunade teach him after she lost a drunken gamble.

Her trembling hips started to sink down on to Jiraiya's shaft; letting gravity do its work by driving his baby-maker slowly into her womb. He cupped a palm on her plump ass and massaged her rear while he spit roasted her on his shaft.

Jiraiya felt a pressure around the head of his penis like none he had ever felt before as he breached her cervical canal. The muscles clamped down on his cock like a warm slippery vise with an incredibly strong grip. Bit by tantalizing bit Jiraiya worked his penis into Sakura's abused cunt, reveling in the mixed expressions that crossed his young lover's face. Terror fell to pain, pain fell to pleasure, pleasure gave way to shock, and shock fell to awe.

Progress was painfully slow; it took little over a minute to work just one more inch into her snatch. Until all at once, rapture.

The pressure around the head of Jiraiya's cock ceased instantly as it pierced into a fantastically warm, open space. Three very different kinds of pressure and warmth now enveloped his cock varying from the velvet-like walls of her vagina, to the death grip of her cervix, to the freedom and warmth of her womb. Giving an upward thrust of his hips Jiraiya felt the tip of his dick smash into the upper limits of her uterus. The results were instantaneous.

Sakura's let out a savage scream of satisfaction as her tongue lolled out of her wide-open mouth. A series of tandem orgasms rocketed through her system making her toes curl in her boots and her mind go blank. The contractions intensified in their tempo and strength causing the stretched outer lips of Sakura's pussy to quiver violently, drenching the bottom two inches of Jiraiya's shaft and legs with her arousal and his seed. Sakura's chest heaved mightily and her nipples became painfully erect as her entire body voiced its desire to receive its just reward.

Jiraiya had to bite the inside of his cheek to stave off the building tension in his lower appendage. He'd be damned if he allowed himself to surrender to such an instantaneous release. An opportunity such as this had to be savored. With that in mind, he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist to pick her up and walk her over to the desk where he swept off its contents and set the fuck-drunk teen down on her back.

Drawing herself out of her bliss-induced coma momentarily Sakura propped herself up on her elbows and glanced down at where their two bodies connected, only to behold an awe-inspiring sight that sent her tumbling over the edge again. A faint, tubular bulge extended from her labia to her bellybutton; further emphasizing just how deeply and savagely she was being fucked. And she loved every second of it.

The Hokage's eyes traveled to the ceiling as Sakura's pussy constricted around his cock. "Goddamn! I love a firm pair tits and a tight fit!" Jiraiya reveled in the throes of Sakura's orgasm. It felt like her cunt was trying to crush his cock with the force of her orgasm, making the head of his shaft swell against the walls of her womb.

Sakura meanwhile had been reduced to whimpering and moaning incoherently as her mind was reduced to an orgasmic paste. This caught Jiraiya's attention causing his eyes to drop down to check on his lover. Sakura's eyes had rolled up into her eyelids and her jaw had unhinged itself allowing drool to spill out of her swollen, pink lips. "Sakura? Sakura~? Stay with me girl," Jiraiya teased as he playfully slapped Sakura's cheeks.

Light returned to Sakura's clouded green eyes as though she had just awoken from a trance. An indescribable glow returned to them as she met the old Sage's gaze and an uncharacteristically loving smile found its way to Sakura's trembling lips. Her arms wrapped around his brawny neck and drew him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Caught off guard by the medical ninja's sudden affection for him Jiraiya's hips began to buck, straining against the upper limits of her uterus. Sakura, panting and out of breath, broke off the kiss and pressed her hand against his pelvis to stop his thrusting. "L-lord Jiraiya, as much as I enjoy you rearranging my plumbing you're knocking the wind out of me."

Jiraiya gave a small lighthearted chuckle, "You and I are going to need a safe word babe."

"Like that'd stop you…" Sakura laughed. Jiraiya in the meantime had taken to playing with her breasts; clearly not listening to a word she had said. Sakura clapped her hands around the Sannin's wrists and pulled his hands away from her chest. "You're not listening are you?" She accused with her right cheek puffed up into a pout.

"Nope," Jiraiya gave a harsh upward thrust into Sakura making the bump in her pelvis to bulge out and causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy once again.

Things slowed down for a time as the two lovers got lost in each other. Jiraiya's member; however, reminded the two of them of extraordinarily intimate connection they currently shared when it began to twitch wildly in inside of her.

Sakura offered up an uncharacteristically girlish giggle in response, "You really are insatiable, aren't you?"

"And you talk too much," Jiraiya said as he began to dislodge the head of his cock from her cervix. He felt the tight vise like organ cling taut to his glans, contracting in a rhythmic fashion trying to force the intruder out.

After a lot of careful work Jiraiya freed the tip of his cock from her cervix and from there he went straight to work ruthlessly fucking the pinkette's loosened up pussy.

The Toad Sage leaned over to capture one of Sakura's reddened nipples in his mouth. He sucked and rolled the sensitive teat around in his mouth relishing in the joyous moans she issued as he did. Feeling a little daring he bit down on her pink areola and started gnawing on it. Sakura yelped in response before she wrapped her arms around his head, smothering him in her bosom. He bit down on her sensitive nipple with his front teeth and rolled the delicate nub around by grinding his teeth together before he finally released the abused teat and moved onto its twin. He devoured her other breast with the same fervor as the first making the young girl scream in pain/pleasure. Jiraiya gave Sakura's tender, bruised nipple one last flick with his tongue before he finally released it from its torment. He examined his handiwork with a twisted sort of pride as her nipples twitched and purpled.

In a seamless show of sexual prowess Jiraiya scooped up Sakura and made her spin, bringing her feet to the floor and bracing her hands on the desk while he took her from behind. Damn he loved the way her ass cushioned his thrusts while he pistoned in and out of her folds. He took a firm grasp of her hips and just stared as those buns bounced and impacted with his crotch.

During one of his deeper thrusts Sakura felt his cock slip back into her cervix, causing her knees to go weak and her vision to go fuzzy. She wanted to feel his cock inside her overflowing womb. "Do it again," Sakura choked out just loud enough to reach the Hokage's ears.

"What's that girl?" Jiraiya teased as he removed himself from her snatch. Sakura gave an incoherent moan of frustration as she bucked her hips back against his shaft, trying to force him back in.

"Use your words Sakura."

A bright red blush spread across Sakura's cheeks as she came to grips with the fact that she was now begging the object of her ire earlier that evening to violate the most sacred place in her body with his cock. "Please Master, do it again."

"Atta girl," Jiraiya praised sarcastically. In one smooth motion he buried himself tip to base in her pussy. Placing his hand back on her stomach he re-dilated her cervix and carefully pushed back into Sakura's womb. His hands found their way once again to her breasts; which he gently lifted and bounced in his palms.

Just as Jiraiya finally breached the sanctuary that was her womb a loud knock resonated through Jiraiya's office; jolting the two new sweethearts from their love-making and causing Sakura to slip into a passion-induced stupor. "Lord Hokage? I have an urgent message I need to discuss with you," said a voice both recognized as Shizune's. Hearing the seriousness in her tone and thinking on his feet Jiraiya shoved Sakura down on her knees and into the crawlspace under his desk, dick still buried inside of her. "Come in Shizune!"

Slapping on a quick silencing seal and casting a rudimentary genjutsu on his desk as he quickly composed himself.

He could hear a key turn on the other side of the door as Shizune entered the room. None the wiser to the lewd activities/debauchery that had happened in the Hokage's office that evening. "Sorry to disturb you so late sir, but this came in earlier and I thought I'd pass it on to you before I turn in for the evening."

At the moment Jiraiya really couldn't care less about what Shizune was prattling about. Sakura's snatch's constant attack upon his cock was taking its toll and the seasoned ninja was about to let off another load if her pussy didn't hold off. Not wanting to cum in front of his only assistant, and make her suspicious, he attempted to alleviate the unearthly pressure around his manhood by unsheathing himself. Bad move.

He encountered a great deal resistance at first causing him to put his hands beneath the desk to grasp harshly unto Sakura's ass in order to force his way out. After overcoming this initial struggle however he glided effortlessly out of the pinkette's vise.

* * *

There was a reason Jiraiya had taken extra care when they began taking their torrid love-making into the sanctity of Sakura's womb. Handled improperly, especially during the withdraw, could lead to complications. Feeling that Jiraiya was attempting to pull out from her uterus carelessly Sakura went into panic mode. "Wait Jiraiya! You can't just force your way out! You have to…" She cut herself off when she realized the Sannin didn't care or couldn't hear her. Moments later she felt Jiraiya's hands take hold of her backside and shove her hips forward.

Struggling to prevent a catastrophe Sakura sat back in direct opposition to the way Jiraiya was pushing, trying to keep his shaft buried inside of her. In spite of this, her defiance went unnoticed by the seasoned ninja who effortlessly overcame the young girl's resistance.

In her gut Sakura felt her ligaments futilely straining to stave off what was about to transpire. No longer able to support herself on her elbows, Sakura collapsed down and rested her chin on the tiled floor. One by one she felt the sinews holding her womb in position strain against the Sage's withdraw, coming closer and closer to the now inevitable result.

As a medical-ninja Sakura was trained to act in the heat of the moment to prevent "messy" accidents. So when she realized that she couldn't stop Jiraiya from prolapsing her uterus she formed a **Chakra Scalpel** with her right hand and set to work severing the ligaments holding her uterus in place. Four quick, exact strokes later and her womb was freed of the shackles that bound it. Now the fun began.

A disturbingly empty feeling took up residence in her abdomen as the last filament released its hold on her uterus, liberating it from its incarceration. Pleasure unlike anything she had encountered before coursed through her as Jiraiya dragged his tool out of her body. She was literally being fucked inside out and her pussy was going absolutely haywire, alerting her to all kinds to new pleasures and pains that arose from the destruction of her pink sex. Rivulets of drool ran down the corners of her quivering lips as a stupid smile spread across her face and her emerald eyes welled up with tears of elation.

This pleasure; however, was but a taste of what was to come, and it was quickly overtaken when her still stretched cervix passed between her swollen labia and into the open air. Released from the confines of her body, the sensitive muscle seized up from the unfamiliar contact with the outside. Sakura's entire body shook as her uterus prolapsed entirely leaving a smooth pink mass of about three inches outside of her labia, still wrapped around the crown of Jiraiya's penis.

* * *

Jiraiya thanked his black-haired assistant for her punctuality and courtesy by trying to hurry her out of the room as quickly as possible. That was until the woman began to yammer on and on about what she thought of the proposal and how the sender shouldn't have extended it and such, and such, and blah, blah, blah, lablah. Between that and Sakura, who must have been sucking his cock under the desk, he was primed to explode.

Finally enough was enough. Jiraiya thanked his assistant once again and told her in no uncertain terms that it was time to go home. Which she finally did; and when he heard the doorknob click on the opposite end of the room Jiraiya let out a low moan and allowed himself to fall.

* * *

Jiraiya's cock twitched dangerously alerting the immobilized teen of what was about to happen. Jiraiya's sweltering seed was about to be given an exclusive, express delivery into Sakura's baby maker. The head of Jiraiya's penis swelled dramatically pressing itself snuggly against the fertile and rubbed raw inner walls of Sakura's womb as it prepared to deliver its payload.

The first shot of cum filled her womb completely making the female ninja's toes curl up in post-coital bliss. Old sperm mixed and sloshed around with the new as rope after rope of cum emptied into her. Which only served to inflate the reproductive organ further until it was around the size of a fist, before it reached its absolute capacity. Fresh baby batter gushed out of the stretched opening to Sakura's cervix and dribbled out of the exposed pink tissue before running down her trembling thighs to the floor. Unable to cope with the orgasmic firework show coursing through her thoroughly wrecked body the young maiden's vision faded. A sensory overload caused her exhausted, fuck-addled mind to blackout.

* * *

Drawing himself out of what to have to of been the greatest orgasm of his life Jiraiya panted breathlessly. "Sakura that was the best fuck of my life. Thank you for finishing me off down ther-" Jiraiya stopped himself mid-sentence as his eyes fell upon the carnage his member had left behind. Namely an unconscious Sakura and a warm, wet pink balloon like mass that was still wrapped around the crown of his rapidly deflating penis.

Not knowing what his next step should be, but being well versed in what vaginal prolapse was Jiraiya set to freeing himself from her uterus. Wrapping a hand around the exterior of the bloated organ Jiraiya set to pulling his limp dick out of her baby-maker. Cum gushed out of the organ as Jiraiya worked his way out of her still spasming cervix. Like a cork on a champagne bottle sperm burst out of her womb when he stiffened his grip around his still buried cock. Finally he freed himself from the remnants of her vagina and set her down on his desk; allowing him to fully grasp the scope of his work.

Despite everything that had transpired Sakura didn't seem to be injured in any way. Her formerly taut pink lips now clung loosely around her cervix, quivering and gushing female ejaculate that tricked to the floor where it mixed with the seed that was spilling from Sakura's womb.

Sakura had an aloof, trance like look in her eyes as she stared down at the sloppy pink and white mess in between her thighs. Warm spunk drizzled out of her ruined orifice, pooling on the wooden surface of the desk before trickling down unto the cold, brown floor. The room began spinning as the unusual vacant feeling in her abdomen washed over her body, making her toes spasm. A cold chill ran up her spine when she prodded the tattered remains of her once flawless pussy so as to confirm that it was actually hers. Time seemed to slow for what really amounted to a few brief moments as Sakura lost the strength to hold herself upright. Before she hit the desk however a strong pair of arms caught and cradled her into his chest. Darkness followed soon after.

A satisfied sigh escaped from Jiraiya's lips when he looked down at the utterly wiped out girl in his arms. After all, fucking a girl into unconsciousness was no small feat. He was happy now that he had a small room installed in his office, complete with a bed. He turned on his heel and headed to his quarters.

It was a modest room, containing only the bed and a small dresser with a mirror above it. Jiraiya used it more often than the manor he called his home though. Too much empty space.

Taking extra care not to crush her womb under her when he set her down Jiraiya gingerly nestled Sakura under the bed's red sheets. Letting her get some much-needed rest. He'd join her later. For now he needed to clean up the office and catch up on the work he should have done that evening.

Not exactly what he envisioned doing after having sex with a beautiful, young thing, but something that needed to be done nonetheless. The sound of pen gliding over paper echoed off the office walls as the Toad Sage basked in the afterglow of his evenings love-making.

Eventually his eyes found their way to the manila folder, titled "Marriage Proposal", Shizune had dropped off earlier. With a daft hand he anxiously looked over its contents. "Well I'll be damned," Jiraiya whispered with an elated laugh. _"Hinata Hyuga…"_

* * *

**So there you have it. Please let me know if you found any problems or had some suggestions on who to include in this fic but realistically I'll probably only write a few chapters. **

**My next project will either be the next chapter of this story revolving around Hinata and Jiraiya with some focus on Sakura, or a Kushina and Naruto fic.**

**Until next time, **

**-The Shamrock Sage**


End file.
